What Is Love?
by WinterPrayerOfTheMoons
Summary: Momoi is a girl who is envied by almost everyone at her school. Persuaded by Aomine to attend her Somophore year, she meets Kuroko, a boy who begins to steal her interests and who Momoi falls in love with. But envious girls who take time to notice Kuroko and a clueless Kuroko himself makes it seem impossible. However Momoi is tired of the impossible...and finds out what love is.
1. Chapter 1: Who Is He?

**AUTHORS NOTE: ^^; Um...hello everyone~! :) I am very excited to be writing a fanfic about Kuroko no Basuke for the first time...not to mention a KurokoxMomoi fanfic. Please feel free to point out my mistakes...but please go easy with the flaming. ^^ Please enjoy. I owe nothing on Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, and everything on it beside this story and the plot.**

* * *

**+++Tetsuya Kuroko...Just who is He? +++**

* * *

"Satsuki...you're still sleeping, right?" Aomine's voice leaked out of the phone. I flinched; his voice was too loud for my liking. I forced myself no to fall back asleep, my left hand weakly holding my phone to my ear as I shut my tired eyes.

"Shut up Ahomine. It's six it the morning," I grumbled, yawning.

"...Did you prepare for school or are you going to miss today?" Aomine demanded. Darn. He was straight to the point as always...seriously. I could hide almost nothing from him. He knew I was not planning to go to school as much as I could...and that included today – the start of a new school year and semester. Oh well. He always knew me so well since we are childhood friends. It was always like that.

"...Yeah." I lied. Aomine sighed.

"Satsuki, don't lie to me. I can see through your lies and this is one of them. You really weren't planning to go to school today right?" Aomine said. Ah. He caught me. I can just imagine him pressing his hand to his forehead in frustration. I didn't reply, just letting the ticking of my clock lure me back to sleep.

A few seconds passed before Aomine took a breath and spoke again. I mentally groaned, anticipating a speech.

"Satsuki, I know you're worried about the rumours but you have to stick up for yourself. You can't just let the others get a better grip on you just because they are jealous about you on everything," Aomine demanded. I snapped – instantly awake and very, very annoyed. I bolted straight from my bed, having a very, very, very strong urge to strangle Aomine.

"AOMINE!" I snapped. "Really? You know nothing about how I feel!" I cried, clutching my phone tight and resisting the urge to toss my phone out the window. Aomine chuckled in reply, making me pause in confusion. Why was he laughing?

"Haha caught you. I made you wake up, right?" Aomine laughed. I blushed in embarrassment, realizing he was just taunting me to make me fully wake up. However, it was too late for me to fall back asleep since Aomine was laughing so hard on the other end, waking me entirely. I humphed.

"But...Aomine...you don't understand," I pleaded. Aomine presently had the sense to stop laughing and listened. I sat up straighter.

"It's worse now...more than middle school. At least some girls would come to me and be my friends...but now when I was in the first year of high school, they were all jealous, they  
started ignoring me, avoiding me like I was a disease, and all perverted boys come my way, and I hate that...I hate sticking to them to do projects and everything because they are the only ones who will accept me besides you. Aomine, I refuse to go," I panicked, just imagining how painful it would to be alone again...to be ignored. Worse, I checked and Aomine wasn't in my class. How was I going to survive?

Silence resumed on the other end. "...Satsuki, I understand all of that. But you should know I'm not always there for you, I can't always be there. I'm not your boyfriend and I will never be, just like I am not your brother, your cousin, and what not. You have to make yourself understood – even if it is little by little over time," Aomine persuaded me gently.

"I know you're not a girl who tries to seduce men on purpose, and that you would only date and give your heart to someone you love more than yourself and would put your life on the line to save them. But I'm not that person, or will I ever be. Make yourself understood," Aomine said. I sniffed in reply. Me, understood? That was ridiculously impossible.

"I don't know Aomine..." I said hopelessly. On the other side I could hear Aomine letting out a huff of exasperation. I flinched at that. Was I making him annoyed with my undetermined decisions? Oh gosh. I must have rambled so much...

"Satsuki, I won't push you since it is your decision and yours only but didn't you want to fall in love with your one and only Prince Charming? Maybe he is there somewhere for you, Satsuki. He might be there in school, you don't know. Just promise me you will give it a try, and then we can meet up and tell each other what happened in break, okay? After all, this is the second year of High school. Don't give up before trying, okay?" Aomine suggested. I let out a small smile; Aomine always – well, most of the time – knew how to cheer me up. He was still supporting me no matter how childish and impossible my dreams seemed to be, and he hid his own problems from me, as well as his irritation from me – no matter how much he failed. I giggled. Aomine was such a little kid no matter how brute he was in basketball.

"Yeah, thanks. Aomine...what about you? Your Princess? The perfect girl who is quiet but frank? Who will never give up?" I asked. Aomine laughed. I wasn't prepared for that and I flinched. Usually he will tell me to drop it since there was no girl for him out there that respected Aomine for Aomine that he had yet found.

"Oh, so we take turns in worrying about each other now? Ahaha. No, sadly, but maybe she might be there...just waiting for me at school," Aomine said hopefully, a bit mockingly. I laughed and dropped the subject. I didn't want to hear more.

"Sure. Anyways, since it's six-thirty in the morning, I might as well get up. Thank you for waking me," I taunted. Aomine got the hint.

"Your welcome," Aomine replied mockingly. I laughed.

"Bye Aomine. See you at school."

"Yeah, see ya Satsuki."

We both hung up then and I sighed, letting myself fall of my bed on purpose to wake me up. I stretched, setting my phone down and walked towards the bathroom. I took of my pyjamas and climbed into the bathtub for a long, relaxing shower. I used my strawberry conditioner and shampoo to refresh my long, pink hair. I soaked into that warm water in the bathtub, patting down bubbles and spent the rest of the hour thinking if a Prince Charming actually existed for me.

I stood in front of the school, nervous. I wasn't ready. I was not ready, but I had to be. A few new students stared at me like I grew two heads as I nervously took a few steps forward, cowered, and ran back – to bump into Aomine.

"Going somewhere?" Aomine raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and walked along him silently, my cheeks burning since he caught me trying to go back. What a liar I was, if he wasn't there I would have panicked and ran home.

"Oh! I think I see my name~!" Aomine cheered as he peered over the long crowd. I tip-toed, trying to peek but I was too short to see anything above the flood of people.

"Hey! Help me see which class I am in!" I protested, shouldering stubborn people who refused to move an inch.

"I'm in class 2-5...and you? Well..."Aomine trailed off, glancing around the boards – trying to find my name as I struggled to see at least one name that could be mine...which was very futile...sadly.

"Haha! I see it but I'm not telling you. Haha. Good luck!" Aomine saluted me and ran away. I stood there, shocked. My jaw dropped open and I slammed it shut, sucking air in my lungs.

"AOMINE!" I shouted, fuming. How dare he?

A few people turned at me then turned back. I pouted, crossing my arms. Great. Now I look like a fool on my first day of being a sophomore. I glared at Aomine's retreating figure and pushed at the crowd, shoving and pushing my way to the front. I brushed myself off and looked, finding my name was right in front of me on the board, under a person's name called Tetsuya Kuroko, in class 2-2. I sighed in relief to be free of the pushy crowd and ducked under, pushing and shoving my way back to the school entrance and went in. It suddenly became deathly silent; a few students even turned their heads and resumed talking. I glared at them and walked more boldly towards Class 2-2, all the while thinking how I was going to kill Ahomine – that ditcher.

I came to a halt at Class 2-2, taking a deep breath to compose myself. Hesitantly I entered, when I bumped into something – or rather...someone. He was about the same height as me...well, fine. He was at least an inch or two taller than me, with pale icy blue hair and the same colored eyes. His whole face showed no emotion, and he gave me a blank stared, looking up from his book. I recomposed my emotions on my face and tried not to look shocked. Since when was he here? I never sensed him at all.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I didn't notice you," I asked, wincing as my voice hinted my shock.

"Oh, same here. I didn't notice, I was reading. I'm fine, thank you, are you okay too?" The boy replied. He glanced at me from head to toe to check for bruises. I nodded my head in reply. The boy blinked and bowed, then turned his blank stare back at his book and read it while walking in the classroom. I followed, choosing a seat in the back near the window. He followed my lead, or maybe not...I'm not sure what he was thinking or doing, and sat in front of me. I was glad that since we were at the left of the classroom, he didn't block the chalkboard and crossed my legs, gazing out the window.

Who is he? He didn't ignore me, and someone like him...who stood out with his hair color and emotions...yet at the same time didn't, I don't think I ever saw him in this school before. He was – well, how do you put it, well...he was kind. But just who is he? He was kind when I bumped into him by accident. He didn't glare at me and ignore me and I admit, that made my heart beat and make me happy I wasn't ignored by everyone in our class – excluding the perverted idiots.

I sighed and leaned on my hand, turning my body to face the window. I ignored my thoughts and waited for the teacher, forcing my thoughts to wander out the window. But who is he and why...why am I so interested to figure who he is?

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I really hope you enjoyed this. ^_^ I tried really hard! xD (o_o)o I hope you support this fanfic...and please ask any questions, point out my mistake in anything...I'm sorry it is kind of OCC. I tried my best not to...but I still think it is since I am not the creator. ^^; But please review, favorite, or follow. ^^ Thank you. *bow* Arisu thanks you from the bottom of her heart. :P Please look forward to more and please review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: His Name Is Kuroko Tetsuya

**AUTHORS NOTE: ^^ Hello again! I am so happy you guys liked it, so I decided to update sooner! I reread it over when I posted it...and I realized I made at least 3 spelling mistakes. -_-" I'm very happy you didn't flame when you guys reviewed. :) You guys made my day. Now I don't own Kuroko no Basuke in any way or form. But please enjoy this next chapter...which I own...and keep supporting my story. ^_^ More on the bottom...so please read and then look. xD Don't skip! =-= I'm watching you...O_O**

* * *

**+++His Name is Kuroko Tetsuya +++**

I heaved a relieved sigh when it was finally break time and I stole that moment to climb up the stairs that lead to our roof on the school. I already knew Aomine was there waiting for me, like always. Somehow, instead of frowning and wanting to complain to Aomine as soon as I got up there to meet him, I was smiling. For some reason I couldn't wait to tell Aomine about that mysterious boy and I half wished Aomine would be the same – exclaiming he found his perfect match, a girl – I would imagine to be – small and petite, very quiet but blunt, straight to the point, and truthful. A girl who is kind, sweet, but never gives up and is there to support a slacker like Aomine. However, I knew that was not going to happen anytime soon, for the last time I saw him Aomine was surrounded by fan girls all over and was furiously trying to escape. It made me almost relieved and happy at the fact I was mostly ignored and didn't have to deal with those situations.

I opened the heavy door, ignoring the faded sign that read: PLEASE DO NOT OPEN DUE TO REASONS. I always ignored it – though at first it made me cautious but Aomine ignored it and I boldly followed, afraid to be called a chicken...and eventually it became a habit. We didn't think about it, we just did it.

"AOMINE!" I called, waving to the tall figure of Aomine as I walked over. Aomine was currently sitting on top of the tiny shed on the roof of this school, twirling a basketball around his pinkie as he swung his legs, whistling.

"Oh, hey Satsuki – you're looking brighter than usual...where did your gloomy atmosphere go?" Aomine warily asked, eyeing me up and down – half expecting me to go into me 'I-hate-this-school-and-I-refuse-to-go-back' mode. I waved my hand impatiently at him, waving his idea away. He sighed and jumped down, pointing to his right.

"Let's sit there while we talk," Aomine suggested. I nodded in agreement and we walked over and sat down – our backs leaning on the railings on the roof. I tilted my head up and looked at the sky.

"So what happened? Did you gain lots of friends all of a sudden or something? The teacher gave you no homework? What is it? You're freaking me out you know," Aomine said. I rolled my eyes. The one time I am actually happy Aomine goes ahead and spoils it. Typical Aomine.

"You know that's not going to happen for a long time Ahomine. I'm still ignored; I have at least five pieces of homework due to tomorrow..." I trailed off. The homework was only from Period 2, and my head ached on how much homework I would have when school ended. I should do my homework in lunch break, and not go outside.

"What happened? You looked like you wanted to tell me something," Aomine glanced at me, twirling his basketball around his pinkie.

"Oh yeah! Aomine!" I laughed, abruptly shifting my kneeling position to face him. Startled, Aomine scooted a few inches away from me, shocked. The basketball bounced away from him.

"U-um...what is it Satsuki?" Aomine asked cautiously. I grinned.

"Today, I met this boy in our class who-"

"DONG, DING, DONG, DONG. DONG, DING, DING, DONG." The bell interrupted. It was surprising how loud it could be even at the roof.

I sighed. So much for my happy atmosphere. Just when we were about to talk about him...and the bell went. Aomine got up and sighed, stretching.

"Yeah, whatever, let's talk at lunch, okay?" Aomine asked. I nodded. Aomine smiled and then ran to the door. I followed in pursuit. Next period was Japanese, and Mr. Tayame hated it when we were late. If he caught me late, he was bound to give me at least 3 pieces of extra homework, to 'reflect on my selfish actions about how the whole class was waiting for you to come even if you are one minute late.'

"Usual table at lunch, Aomine!" I called as I slowed down. I gave up sprinting to catch up to him – Aomine was way too fast. He sprinted down the steps – 5 seconds ahead of me – colliding into many girls who shrieked in surprise, then started chasing him as they realized it was Aomine. I sneaked past the fan girls and then I sprinted as well, trying to evade the crowds of people as I made my way to classroom 2-2.

When I got there on time I tried to concentrate, but with_ him_ in front of me and with my thoughts lingering about how I couldn't wait for lunch, all I could do was try to not look dreamy and get picked on for answers.

**oOoOoOo**

"Satsuki! Oi! Over here!" Aomine called, spotting me instantly as I stumbled around with my tray, desperately avoiding people.

I waved, relieved and made my way over by spinning around some tall group of boys, skipping around the foot of jealous fan girls.

"Hey," I said, breathless. I set my tray down and Aomine eyed it over.

"What? A juice box and only two pieces of yakisoba bread? You're crazy," Aomine shook his head. I pouted, glaring at his huge pile of wrapped hamburgers.

"Well excuse me for being a girl who eats less than a monster. I eat not as much as you, you know," I huffed. Aomine shrugged and unwrapped his burger, taking his first big...okay huge...bite. He took off half of the burger...typical Aomine.

"Anyways Aomine, there was this guy-" I began, impatient to start.

"What kind of guy? You can't say just _guy. _I don't know who this _'guy' _is," Aomine interrupted. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Let me rephrase then. There was this boy who was in the same class as me, and he has icy blue hair and the same colored eyes, with pale skin that I bumped into by accident. But the weird thing was besides him not ignoring me and being nice to me, he didn't have much presence, almost no presence at all," I said. Aomine rolled his eyes.

"As if, everyone has to have at least some presence," Aomine said, pausing in mid-bite, sipping a large bottle of coke.

"Aomine! I'm serious!" I pouted. "The guy surprised me! He appeared out of nowhere!" I sipped on my juice, stuffing the bread into my mouth and chewed in frustration.

"There's no such thing, no one can do that," Aomine laughed it off, swallowing his burger in one bite. "But if you're sure, what is his name?" Aomine asked. I stared at him stupidly.

"His...name?" I asked uncertainly. I never gave thought on that...Was his name ever mentioned before? ...Was it ever mentioned to begin with?

"From the look on you face, I assume you didn't ask his name. But you should know his name from the Arriving Ceremonies when they announce the names of the new students and call them up to give them their ribbons as a welcome," Aomine face palmed. I could just hear his thoughts: Satsuki is an idiot. I blushed and resisted the urge to kick him. My face was probably no different from my hair.

"Well...he had such a lack or presence he was forgotten even by the Principal..." I mumbled. It wasn't my fault it was never mentioned!

"..." Aomine stared at me. I blinked back in reply.

"Hey! It's true! I bet you didn't see him too," I protested, knowing he didn't believe me. Aomine sighed.

"Fine, you may be right; I don't remember seeing a guy with icy blue hair. Okay, yeah. I'll believe you for now...oh, by the way, did I tell you I signed up for the Basketball Team? Not to mention it's only for boys so fan girls won't swarm me," Aomine added. I grinned. I never knew he signed up for it already. He was planning since summer break to go, playing street basketball at least three times a week.

"Great job! So, so, did you get accepted?" I asked, excited. Aomine nodded. I beamed, I knew he would.

"I knew it! Good job! So, when do you practice?" I asked. Aomine swallowed his last burger.

"Today after school, do you want to watch?"

"...Today?"

"Yeah...that's what I just said. It's after school in the gym."

"Sure, why not? Then I can see how much you guys improved."

"Oh, did I tell you there was an open spot for a manager? You should coach. I mean it."

"Ahaha...maybe."

"Yeah. Anyways, come and watch. It'll be fun, and you could work on your homework too."

"Thanks Aomine." I smiled. Aomine grinned.

"Oh yeah, and-"

"DONG, DING, DONG, DONG. DONG, DING, DING, DONG." The bell went off. Aomine shrugged, not bothering to finish, tossing his garbage into the trash cans without standing – each and every one of them going in. I quickly finished my second sandwich and sipped my juice, trying with all my strength and failing. One wrapper accidentally hit someone on the head and he fell down. I jumped up and grabbed my tray with me, tossing it on the counter with the other trays as I made my way to the person. When he looked up his hood fell off, and it revealed icy blue hair. My eyes widened.

"...I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" I asked, keeling down. Why do I always have to bump into him instead of meeting him normally? I sighed and offered him a hand.

The boy laughed. "I have a feeling I did this before. Thanks." He grabbed my hand and pulled himself up, then tossed his milkshake into the recycling.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was there..." I stuttered, flustered. _How on earth did you manage to knock a guy down, Satsuki? _I thought, embarrassed.

"It's okay. Thank you," The boy said, and he left, fading into the crowd. I stood there, my hand half up to wave, when I realized something important. I had forgotten to ask his name – again. I sighed, and made my way back to Aomine. What a failure I was.

"See ya Satsuki. Make sure you survive enough to come to my basketball practice in a good mood, okay?" Aomine laughed. I frowned and then laughed along with him. For the rest of the break, Aomine and I did our homework in the library, making little talk and laughing each and every time. And I wished that this moment would stay just a little longer. Fear of the next subject – gym – to be more exact, swimming, lingered around in my mind, and I couldn't wait till school was over.

**oOoOoOo**

"Aomine~!" I skipped towards him, patting him on the back. School was over, and I couldn't wait to get out of the classroom. Aomine grabbed his bag and we went out, towards the gym.

"Your gym clothes?" I asked. Aomine nodded, pointing to his bag. I grinned.

"I can't wait to see what you keep on boasting about." I teased. Recently, during summer break, Aomine kept texting me and sending me pictures of his new trick. But the picture was blurry, so I didn't know what move it was.

"I tell you, it's going to flatter you so much you're gonna just stand there with your jaw open!" Aomine grinned. I nudged him playfully.

"Don't start hurting the other's pride...okay?" I warned him. He shooed me off. We had reached the gym and we stopped in front of the boys change room. On the other side of the huge gym, the girl with short brown hair – who I assumed to be the coach, was checking off people as they came in, watching the door out of the corner of her eyes yet at the same time managing to keep the scores as the early people played a mini game.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to get changed, so wait outside okay? And that girl is the coach; I think you know that, but yeah. If you want to be manager just go to her," Aomine said and disappeared as the door closed.

"Um, excuse me, you are the coach right?" I asked quietly. She paused in her scribbling and glanced up.

"...Yes...do you need help on anything? This club isn't for girls though," she said. I nodded.

"I would like to sign up as a Manager," I said firmly. The coach shuffled around in her binder and I caught sight of the attendance sheet. "Um, also, my friend Aomine is present. He just went to change."

"I see, thank you. Here is the sheet. We will be working together from now on, so nice to meet you. I am Aida Riko, may we get along. And you are?" Riko extended her hand. I shook it.

"Momoi Satsuki."

"I see, nice name. Well, let's get along well, Manager."

"Yes. Do I fill in this sheet?"

"Please do, and fill out everything please." Riko then turned her head and went back to the game, calling a player's move a foul.

I moved away, going to a flat surface, carefully wrote down everything and returned it. Riko smiled, and I sat on the bench with her, next to another girl. The benches were quite grand and big, having about 10 rows of long benches on both sides. Riko and I, along with another girl, sat on the very bottom.

The girl next to me was reading a book, quiet. Her hair was the most outstanding thing about her, it was flaming red, and I was sure it wasn't dyed. She had honey/gold eyes that eerily reminded me of a cat's, and she had quite a delicate frame, but was well muscled (not too muscled, just enough to be noticed) and had pale skin. She was the same height as me, but about a centimetre or two shorter, and her thick hair reached the end of her shoulder blades and fanned out.

"Kagami! Don't slam dunk and knock people down! Foul!" Riko sighed. The girl rolled her eyes next to me.

"KAGAMI! IDIOT! DON'T LET YOURSELF GET IMPATIENT! BAKA!" The girl called, closing her book and glaring. The boy with the dark red hair turned, and I knew he was Kagami.

"THANKS FOR POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS AKANE." Kagami said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Akane grinned, rolled her eyes and sat down with her book. When she sat down, I caught a glance of my friend.

"Aomine!" I waved. Aomine waved and walked over, and then it happened. Nearby two players were fooling around and playing catch, when one of them threw it to far, its direction towards Akane.

"Akane-san, watch out!" I called, trying to catch it, lunging in front of her. But Aomine was quicker; he grabbed the ball in mid air.

"Phew. Just in time," Aomine sighed. I opened my eyes and moved away. Riko went off to scold the two, and suddenly it was just the three of us.

"Aomine, thanks," I said. Aomine smirked.

"No problem," Aomine said.

"..Um... thank you..." A quiet voice said. Startled, we turned to face a blushing Akane. She released her arms – they used to be in a 'X' shape for protection from her head.

"...Aomine-Senpai was it? Thank you very much," The girl said and bowed, bending her waist, her pretty hair falling down with her as she bowed again in my direction.

"Um...you're welcome," Aomine scratched his cheek. I probably would have done the same. The girl was very polite. But I just smiled.

"Akane!" A voice called. Akane looked up and smiled.

"Kagami," she greeted. Kagami came over.

"What happened?" Kagami asked.

"Ah, I nearly got hit by a ball. But, jeez, this place is really different from America," Akane beamed. Kagami rolled his eyes.

"This is Japan, after all." He then turned to us. "Thank you for saving my cousin. Akane, did you thank them?" Kagami asked. Akane punched him, a tick mark on her forehead.

"Yes, I did," Akane retorted. Kagami held his shoulder, and opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted.

"Kagami-kun, what happened?" A voice said. My heart nearly stopped. He came too? When? I didn't see him.

"Ah...Kuroko, you bastard, don't appear out of nowhere!" Kagami yelled, scrambling away from Kuroko as he appeared.

"...Hello again..." I smiled. I finally learned his name. Kuroko turned his glance at me and waved.

"Yes, hello..." He trailed off. Aomine turned to me, mouthing 'is that him'. I nodded.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, and you are?" I asked, putting out my hand.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you Momoi-san," Kuroko shook my hand.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: 0_0 ^^ I hope you didn't skip, but it you skipped that's fine. I know it may be OCC (and trust me, trying to make them sound 'them', is hard...Kagami is the one that gives me the problems since I don't know how he will act around his cousin – if he had one in the manga or anime...but I don't think so) but I try my best. I know I added a new character – Akane Yoshie, but I needed to. Let me give you a hint – Daichi's kanojou. I know...some may be mad but please bear with me! Q~Q please continue to support my story...she isn't going to steal the spotlight of KurokoxMomoi, I promise you. But yes, Akane is Kagami's cousin. I don't want her to just be a random girl and join in. ^^; so I made her Kagami's cousin. And for some weird reason...I keep typing Kagami's name Kagamine. O.o I think I got it mixed up with Aomine...but the next time I'm not aware I type Kagamine...-_-||| ahaha. ^^ See you in the next chapter and please review and support my story! A special thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favourited:**

_**~NekoTama-1110 **_

_**~Azoril **_

_**~Eion1231 **_

_**~TruWarrior **_

_**~shimakano **_

_**~Silv3r (guest) **_

_**~Mist455**_

_**~LadyInRedz**_

_**~BlueberryFridge**_

_**~PauloPT90**_

_**~tybaltcapulet427**_

_**~amwick**_

_**~Kuroshiroryuu**_

_**~Jake Lodge**_

_**~ben4kevin**_

_**~Guest**_

_**~Another observer of the world**_

_**~ agitoooo**_

_**~lunatari23**_

_**~rasyanurul**_

_**~AngelHeatObssesion**_


	3. Chapter 3: Because of Kuroko

**AUTHORS NOTE: Back again! :) did you all miss me? Haha. I hope yes. :P If not I hope you will miss me when you read this chapter. ^_^ Please, if you may, drop a review on your way off. 0^0 *does the puppy dog eyes* And more at the bottom. But more importantly: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, if I did then I would make all of the season 2 come out on already instead of us waiting (have you heard the news? They are going to make the second season staring September 18****th****! YAY~! :P).**

**Special Thanks to:**

**~serenity171717**

**~kawaiinekochan16**

**~VanillaAnime**

**~elmoworlds9**

**~lili28shinigami**

**~Vairon**

**~Nikkiluv93**

**~Jake-Everfree**

**~And to everyone else who has reviewed, favourited, and followed, or even viewed! xD Thanks so much for you support. I love you guys all! ^^**

**P.S.: Just an extra note, Momoi does not know the meaning of love, like, having a crush, feeling jealous/envy over Kuroko, or feeling heartbroken. She will in time, but since she has only heard of them and had not experienced them firsthand, she will remain clueless. Just so you know, and to clear up any confusion. Enjoy and please review! ^^ It would really make my day since I love to hear all your opinions! **

* * *

**+++Because Of Kuroko+++**

* * *

Basketball practice for me flew by so fast, right after that incident of meeting those four. Suddenly everything didn't seem so drab and colorless. The black and white world, where occasionally I would see the colors mix in when I was with Aomine, was now fully painted in new colors. Everything, everything was too colourful, and never before had I seen so many colors in my life. It was like someone had given me glasses and all of a sudden I could see everything clearly once again. It was my first time experiencing this without Aomine's help, and though it was a bit unusual, I was hoping that the world would stay that way. And as weird as this sounds, it all seemed to be happening from learning Kuroko's name. It was, in a sense, ridiculous. I was so giddy you could nearly see the happiness blossom right out of me. Aomine occasionally shot me a few 'are you okay?' glances, but I waved him off. He was going to spoil my mood before I knew it.

But now, I was currently with Riko, instructing the boys in what they needed to improve on. Kuroko, with his lack of presence, had managed to be invisible for the whole thing until I had bumped into him. I made him sit down, him shooting puppy eyes at me – how does that guy do it? My heart is still pounding– but I just glared harder and the normal Kuroko with the expressionless face returned. He sighed and I began to tell him what he needed to improve on, bit by bit. He was very good in misdirection and passes, but his skills for shooting and dribbling were lacking the proper skills. After when it was scrimmage/practice time for the last ten minutes, I forced the helpful Aomine to go and aid Kuroko in improving his skills.

. . .

So how did all that lead to me being in front of a corner store? Oh. Did I mention that I was also alone, by myself?

I sighed, leaning against a random lamp pole, staring at the students in our school enviously. They were all talking and laughing, occasionally flirting, sharing popsicles and stealing food from each other. I ignored their merrymaking, glaring sullenly at the ground in envy.

"It must be nice..." I mumbled to no one in particular, staring at the somewhat bright sky, with the sun starting to set. _What was I to anyone anyways?_ A small, frightened and worried voice whispered in the back of my head, it's question resonating in my blank mind. I shivered at the question, pushing the question brutally out of my mind and decided not to pay it any attention. I waited patiently for Aomine to return from changing, and for him to meet up here like he had promised.

"Satsuki! Sorry I'm late, I was at the store!" Aomine yelled, and I turned around, warmed – to meet up with four more people besides him.

"..." I made no comment as I stared at them all. Aomine rubbed the back of his head apologetically, with Kuroko holding out popsicles.

"WHAT?! Since when were you guys at the convenience store here? I should have seen all of you!" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, we pushed Kuroko to get the ice creams..." Kagami explained. Kuroko glared at him.

"That wasn't very manly of you, Kagami, to force me to buy all of the popsicles," Kuroko glowered. I stifled my laugh, the melancholy already gone as soon as I saw them approach. The world that had begun, once again, to bleach back to black and white was now colourful once more.

"Kuroko, hand out the popsicles. I'm hungry..." Kise, I recalled his name in practice – a guy who always hung out with Kuroko and was a copycat in sports and had a bone to pick with Aomine– whined. I laughed. Was he always acting like this?

"Get it out yourself," Kuroko said bluntly, staring at Kise, as if to challenge him. Kise sweat dropped and hung his arm around Kuroko's neck. I flinched at that act, a sudden sting in my heart.

"Come on, Kurokocchi! Don't be like that! We are finally in the same school and yet you act so cold," Kise broke off on his rambling and started to cry. My eyebrow twitched, and I had to force myself not to act violent. His way of talking to Kuroko annoyed me, especially his arm that was rested on Kuroko before he pulled off and cried. Worst of all, I didn't know if this was genuine. It was just all a big, big, mess. I sighed and tried to clear the strange thought from my head. Kuroko handed out some popsicles, though out of all six of us there were only three.

"Why is there only three?" I asked. Kise perked his head up at that question, his sobbing apparently finished.

"Oh, well since Kuroko had to pay, he didn't have enough money for six, and also because one person can't eat one whole popsicle, these things are meant to be split and shared," Kise said.

"You know, Kise-kun, you're paying you share of this...especially you Kagami," Kuroko added, staring at the two both hardly. Aomine laughed along with a giggling Akane – the two who were lucky enough not to pay. I joined in for a while, watching as Kagami and Kise reluctantly got out their money, and then I sighed. Would I not receive a popsicle? I wondered who would give me theirs – especially since Aomine didn't have his popsicle to split and share with me, since Kuroko didn't hand him one.

"This is...what flavour?" Akane asked, staring at the popsicle down in her hands as Kuroko finished handing them out. Kise shrugged in reply.

"Does it matter? Just eat it, and share it with someone. We don't have enough for each of us," Kise replied. Akane sighed; her hands resting both on the bottom and on top of the popsicle, her face looking as if she was deciding how to break it. I stared at her incredulously. Don't you just drive it on a pointy corner and break it like that? I had never known another way of breaking it.

"Akane, it's going to melt," Aomine pointed out to the thinking girl. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she threw it in the air, breaking it neatly in half in midair, even tearing the wrapper in half along with it.

"I see your karate has gotten better," Kagami joked as the popsicles were falling down. Akane rolled her eyes, caught both of the popsicles by their handles, kicked Kagami and threw one to Aomine at the same time. My eyes widened, and I had newfound respect for that girl. She could seriously beat some sense into people...especially Aomine at the times when he was very difficult.

"Momoi-san, here," a voice started me from my thoughts. I turned to see Kuroko handing me a popsicle half. I took it and smiled, thanking him. He shrugged off my thanks with a 'no problem' and began to eat it beside me.

In front of us, Kise was pouting. He obviously missed his chance to give it to Kuroko and was sad about it. Next to him, Kagami was rolling his eyes. He half heartedly hit Kise on the head, telling him to knock it off and just give his half. When Kise finally broke it in half, Kagami immediately grabbed the bigger part which caused an argument.

I leaned back on the pole with Kuroko, glad that the other students have already left – it was embarrassing to see the two fight over such a stupid thing– and thankful it was night time so that there wasn't many people around to stop and stare at us.

"Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked. I turned to face him, in the process of half-biting my popsicle half. I noticed that his and mine were blue – the same color as Kuroko's hair. Oh, the irony.

"Yes?" I replied, clearing my thoughts. Kuroko looked at me and then looked back at the others. Akane was trying to stop the useless fight, until she got kicked on her hand by Kise. This resulted in a dropped popsicle, and Akane stared at the melting piece or ice on the floor, seething. A split second later, she ended up punching Kise hard in the stomach (at that I learned that Akane _was_ indeed Kagami's cousin after all, she's too violent for her own good), only to be held off by Aomine. While Akane struggled against his grasp, shouting out a bunch of colourful words a girl her age shouldn't know just yet, Kagami was congratulating his cousin, even went so far to give Akane half of his popsicle, which Akane accepted and bit it off, calming down. Aomine, seeing that the coast was clear, let Akane go as he also bit his popsicle. Kise, however, was trying to recover and was coughing hard, his popsicle on the floor, in front of his feet.

I looked back at Kuroko, to see his lips twitching into a smile at the scene. I stared in awe at him for a while, having never seen Kuroko come close to a smile. When Kuroko stared at me, however, I started laughing – a rather late reaction of that funny skit. Tilting my head up to the sky while holding my sides and trying not to drop my popsicle, I laughed to my heart's content. When was the last time I had so much fun?

After a while of laughing to my fullest, Kuroko broke the silence. "Say Momoi-san," Kuroko said. "Can I get to know you better?"

"..." I turned to stare at him in shock, my voice a bit breathless from the laughter, or maybe it was that sudden question. "...You mean, like...being friends?" I asked in bewilderment, stunned. Kuroko nodded, his face emotionless, but a spark of emotion in his eyes glinted in the setting sun.

"You seemed very silent, reserved, and was almost always alone in school, but now you're all happy, carefree and laughing. Why is that? Don't you have any other friends besides Aomine-kun, and now me?" Kuroko asked. I stared at him, dumbfounded and rather taken aback. He was too perceptive. What was I supposed to say in return? "..." was my reply as I stared at him, trying to figure out a response. Fortunately, before I could even think up one word, Kuroko was finished with his popsicle. He turned the stick over on to the other side, staring at it for a moment before handing it to me. My eyebrows twitched, not expecting such an act. What was he doing, giving me his garbage? I refused to grab it, my eyes still twitching, eying the stick warily.

"I won. Here," Kuroko explained, as if he had read my mind. I glanced suspiciously at him, reluctantly snatching the stick and turned it over. The word "WINNER" greeted me, and I stared at the stick in confusion, then surprise. I think it was around that time he stole my interests. No one, not even Aomine, would give me his popsicle stick if he had won. Aomine would have taunted me and would have rubbed it in my face, however, Kuroko had just gave it to me without a thought. I was stunned speechless, and despite how worthless a popsicle stick that said "WINNER" was, I was nearly blubbering in my mind mentally over this leftover from a popsicle stick. My heart began to beat faster, blood rushing up to my cheeks. If I wasn't leaning on a lamp pole, I was sure I would have fainted, or would have fallen backwards.

"...Thanks..." I whispered, hoping he didn't catch the faint tremor of my emotions I had forced down to keep my voice even. I was pretty sure that my face was bright red, just a tad bit lighter than my eyes. But if Kuroko heard my emotion and seen my blush, he didn't reply or act on it. We just stood there in a peaceful silence, my mind and body relaxing. I let the tranquility of today and the happiness I had experienced wash over me. I closed my eyes, gripping the popsicle stick tighter in my hands. Today was the first day that I had hanged out with groups of people, and I savoured and relished the feeling I had felt right now. Is this what it feels like to be with friends? If it was, I wish this feeling could last for the rest of my life. I leaned back and tilted my head to the sky, admiring the stars that had first come out in the night, the sky already dark so quickly.

I finished my popsicle, holding the popsicle stick in my other hand. For the first time in my life, I had begun to see vibrant colors again – the colors slowly bleaching in to my drab and colorless world, until they were so bright they were positively blinding. I had experienced more things than I ever had in one day. I grinned, my cheeks heating up in my zeal. And in my chest, I felt a warm, tingly, soft feeling – like a bud of a flower beginning to bloom. I think that even though I did not know it deliberately, I knew unconsciously that this – all this – was thanks to Kuroko, and I could never repay him even if I gave my whole life to do so. This moment, today, this whole day, was priceless to me and I was content to just spend the rest of my life to keep replaying this whole scene.

Abruptly, I was jolted out of my train of thoughts when Kuroko placed a hand on my shoulder. For some reason, for some unbelievable and strange reason, it felt...right. To me, it felt like that hand belonged there but before I could decipher this meaning, as soon as it came from it was gone. A bit startled, I glanced at Kuroko, waiting for him to speak.

Kuroko tapped his watch. "It's almost eight, Momoi-san, and I was wondering if you could call the others to tell them it should be time to go."

"Oh...sure," I replied hesitantly, still trying to figure out what that feeling was. I turned towards the others...to only find Kise whining, pointing at us. Kagami nudged him rather harshly and told him to shove it, while Akane smacked Kise upside on the head and told him to stop acting so jealous. Aomine just laughed at them, holding his stomach and wiping away his tears. Kuroko and I left our place from the lamp post, walking together towards the four.

"What were you guys talking about?" a dejected Kise whimpered. Kagami rolled his eyes at Kise's behaviour while I sweat dropped. What did he think we were doing?

"We were just conversing," I laughed nervously, waving my hands to wave away any weird or mistaken ideas they had. Aomine raised an eyebrow to question me, but I glared at him warningly and he stayed silent.

"Momoi and I were wondering if we should go home now. It's almost eight, and we have homework. I also have to do other things, like buying and making my lunch for tomorrow. May we leave now?" Kuroko asked, his eyes staring at us all blankly. Kise sighed and nodded in agreement, mumbling something about his modeling work. Kagami shrugged in reply, not sure if he wanted to leave just yet. Akane, however, made the decision final as she led Kagami away, waving goodbye to everyone and bowed in farewell. She grabbed her school bag from the counter of the shop and then the two cousins walked off, laughing with each other and occasionally punching the other on the shoulder for something the other had said.

Aomine walked over to me and I got ready to go, since both of our houses were on the same route and it was easier to just walk there together. We waved goodbye to Kuroko and Kise before we left. Kuroko was a bit reluctant to go on his way home with an overexcited Kise, but decided he just had to deal with it. Kuroko waved in return to us, and then got dragged by the hyper blonde, babbling about something on his work.

I ignored the weird feeling in my chest as I saw Kise lead an annoyed Kuroko away, and brutally killed the feeling before it started numbing my chest. I had to admit, I was getting a bit lonely with the other four gone. The bright colors that I once saw was now dimmer, but if I closed my eyes and replayed the time where we met up, the colors returned for a while until it faded as time passed. But when I closed my eyes and pictured the scene all over again, they returned back to full blinding colors each time I did it, then dwindling to fading memories and long-lost colors as soon as it appeared.

All too soon for my liking, I arrived already at my house. Gently crossing up the steps in my Town House compartment, I waved goodbye to Aomine and left, unlocking my front door and stepped inside my house. When I took off my shoes, I locked my door and slid down on it, landing on my bum with the cold floor. I closed my eyes, replaying the scene once again. Whatever feeling was inside my chest, it grew again to warm my numb body, and when I opened up my eyes as soon as I finished replaying those scenes, the colors once again stood out in bold hues. I grinned, tilting my head as I clutched the popsicle sticks to my chest. Whatever feeling I had, I knew that it was all thanks to one person.

And that one person was named Kuroko.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this. ^^ It took a lot of work and editing before it finally suited with what I imagined it to be. xD Sorry for the long awaited update. Hopefully you'll forgive for this since I updated? Oh...and recently I have received some notices on how the story was a bit too short for their liking. x( I'm so sorry! O-O; but school has recently upgraded into the zone hectic; with tons of homework and tests...I am currently using up my studying time to update, but don't tell my mother...and SSAT along with piano is not helping it either. T_T I am so sorry for those who want more longer chapters, but I shall update soon with longer chapter, hopefully. It all depends on the subject the chapter is based on to make it longer. ^^ That said, it will be a bit hard to update soon though but I hope your reviews will give me inspiration to continue on! ^^; Usually I have no clue whatsoever after I finish a chapter, and I start to ponder on what theme the next one should be. Oh...for those who aren't sure this is AU, and the KurokoxMomoi part will be slowly edged in, since Kuroko doesn't know what love is and neither does Momoi. :) Sorry for my babbling and please wait for the next chapter! ^_^ Please drop a review below! Thank you for reading and reviewing. ^^**

**EDIT: O_O I am thankful for the views...xD and very thankful for the likes and favourites...however. Q_Q not one of you two hundred people/11 followers-favouriters have reviewed...and honestly...that kinda hurts. ;_; please don't make me wait for enough reviews or give you want reviews you have to type in order for me to update...because I don't like doing that...QAQ and maybe it is much to ask for a review (I know I'm so busy...too busy for my liking)...but may you at least, please, drop a review on your time since you have read this? *^* Please...I need all the support since I have no clue for the next chapter...and since I have huge tests and exams coming up...so may you please? Thank you so much for rereading this edit...^^; and sorry if I sounded too demanding...but...!^! please...just one review?**


End file.
